Getting Through This
by baaileynoeel
Summary: This is a Jamie/Eddie story that takes place right after the end of 4x08 when Eddie was assaulted. Please R&R..thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I do not own 'Blue Bloods', I just love the character and the show a lot and I like to play with them from time to time. Please enjoy!**_

**xx**

The night was cool like all night's were in New York City as Jamie and Eddie strolled back to her place after efficiently wiping out the buffet that they had went to cool off after a long few days.

"What was it that you had?" Jamie asked with a big smile as he looked down at his pretty blonde partner. "Like, six plates of just one type of food?"

Eddie rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow as she tried not to smile. "Maybe five." She quipped, smirking over at Jamie who just laughed. "Hey, stop making fun if me, Reagan!" She called, laughing a bit herself.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I like a girl with an appetite." He smiled down at her as he softly bumped the side of her body with his.

She just rolled her eyes at him then began to watch her feet as they neared her apartment building.

Eddie didn't want to admit it, but she was kinda scared to be alone in her apartment. In her mind, she knew that the man who raped her was in jail and that she was perfectly safe. She knew this and she wasn't scared of him, even if he hadn't been put in jail. Sure there was a bit of fear for him - he had assaulted her. But, Eddie was more scared of being alone with her thoughts than anything else.

"Hey, you okay?" Jamie asked, his crystal blue eyes washing over her face.

Eddie forced a small smile before nodding at him. "Yeah, Reagan. I'm okay." She told him as she began to climb the stairs to the front door to the lobby - if you will - of her apartment building.

Jamie stood at the bottom of the steps for a bit, watching her. He knew that she wasn't okay. Who would be after going through what she had only two days ago? Jamie decided then and there that Edit 'Eddie' Janko was one tough rookie cookie. Sometimes though - like now when she needed to let her emotions out and just talk so she could get past this - that wasn't all that of a good thing.

He quickly climbed the stairs after her, catching her before she walked in.

"Whadda ya want, Reagan, a goodnight kiss?" Eddie joked, humor in her voice but none in her expression as she looked up at him.

A small nervous laughed escaped his mouth as he shook his head. "No, I just thought I'd walk you up. It's the least I could do. And besides, you are my partner, after all."

A small smile graced her pink lips and she slowly nodded. "Okay."

Jamie and Eddie where quiet as they trailed up the stairs to her apartment due to the fact that both of them were thinking pretty hard about what was going to happen next.

Eddie was wondering what she would do if he wanted to come in or if he wanted to leave. She wasn't sure that she wanted either one. And Jamie...well, he was just thinking about all the possible things that he could do to help her get through this and feel better.

"So, listen.." Jamie starts as they stop in front of her apartment door. She turns to face him, having an idea about what he's going to say to her. "If you need anything, like if you need to talk or anything, you can just call me, okay? Anytime. I'll be there."

A tired smile stretched across Eddie's lips as her blue eyes looked up into his. "Thank you, Jamie." She whispered, barely audible. "I - I will."

He nodded. "Good." He turned to walk away.

Eddie watched her partner's retreating figure before her eyes trailed to her door. She didn't really want to go behind it, but she knew she'd eventually have to.

"Hey, Eddie?" Jamie's voice boomed from the stairs.

"Yes?" She asked, her attention snapping back to him quickly.

"I'm - I'm proud of you, partner. You did a good job today..ya know, you stuck it through even when you thought you couldn't. You kept your cool."

Eddie laughed dryly. "I wouldn't have been able to keep my cool if it wasn't for you. You kept me from attacking him, remember?" A small smile tugged at one of the corners of her lip but it didn't go through.

"Well, I guess we kinda need each other then, right?" Jamie asked, the same 'not quite there' smile present on his face.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, I guess we kinda do."

They shared a quiet moment and a small smile before Jamie speaks again. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Janko."

"Bright and early, Reagan." Eddie smiles after him as he slowly makes his way to the stairs again.

"Bright and early." He repeats with a smile as he disappears down the stairs, his dark blonde hair the last ting she sees before she unlocks the door and slowly enters her apartment.

**xx**

_**Well, what did you guys think? Leave a review, I would appreciate that a lot :)**_

**_-Bailey xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! Bailey here :) Here's a new chapter. I know that it's a little short...but oh well!**_

_**I wanna thank all of you guys so much for reviewing and favoriting and following this story. It means so much :)**_

_**I also want to thank you guys for pointing things out to me..I appreciate that as well!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter, loves...sorry for any errors! :)**_

Jamie laid in his bed, his blue eyes staring up at his ceiling. He was wide awake and he knew that he would be for a while. He couldn't stop thinking about Eddie and her well-being, what she was doing...if she was hurting. She was his partner and he just wanted to make her feel better - to help her get through this thing.

He hated that guy - Jake what's his name - for what he did to Eddie. Hated him. It took everything in him to stop Eddie from beating him up. The only thing that made him follow her and stop her was because of his care for her and her well-being. All he wanted was for her to be okay.

And now - after what had happened to her - she wasn't okay and she wouldn't be for a while. He knew that she would never truly be okay again. This was a part of her now, it was a part of her past. Even though it was in her past, it still felt like it was in her present and future. It felt like it would always be there somewhere. He knew it would dull over time, but time always did the exact opposite of what you needed it to.

Jamie groaned as he rolled over in his bed, angrily trying to get in a comfortable sleeping position. He had to meet Eddie 'bright and early' tomorrow and he wanted to be his usual Jamie self instead of some grumpy version of him.

Just as he closed his blue eyes for the billionth time that night, he heard his phone vibrating loudly on his bedside table. His eyes shot open as he sat up abruptly and reached for his phone.

As his eyes struggled to adjust to the new light of the cell phone, he eventually saw that the caller I.D. read 'Eddie J.'

Quickly answering the call, he held the phone up to his ear and let out a hurried and worried question. "Eddie?" He grew even more concerned than he already was when he heard sobbing on the other end of the line. "Eddie?" He tried again but there was still no response - just muffled crying sounds. "Eddie, honey, talk to me."

"I just...I - I'm not okay, Jamie.." Eddie spoke quietly in an effort to keep her voice from breaking anymore than it already was.

"Do you want me to come over?" Jamie asked, already slinging his legs to the side his bed and looking for a shirt.

"Uhm...would you?" Eddie asked, a bit unsure about everything that was happening.

"I'll be there in a few." Jamie said before hanging up and darting out of his room.

xx

"Eddie?" Jamie's voice called as he slowly walked into her apartment. He looked around the apartment, trying to find her.

He finally did.

She was sitting on the floor by a coffee table with a broken lamp on it. She was staring at the floor absent-mindedly, her face dried with previously shed tears.

"Eddie?" Jamie asked, his voice a bit softer this time as he inched towards her.

She blinked slowly, her head lifting up and her glistening blue eyes looking up at him.

"Oh, Eddie.." He whispered as his eyes graced over her.

Her bottom lip trembled as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. When Jamie heard crying sounds, he quickly made his way over to her.

"Eddie?" Jamie asked quietly as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't know why else to say or what else to do.

When she looked up at him, her blue eyes sad and hurting, he knew exactly what to do. He wrapped his strong arms around her small body and pulled her into him.

If she had been crying earlier, she was really crying now. Violent sobs escaped her body as he just pulled her closer - rubbing and patting her back as he told her it was okay.

After a while, she stopped crying. "I'm sorry." She breathed heavily, her face still buried into his chest.

"Don't be." He just shook his head and held her. "It's okay."

She nodded and sniffled before cuddling into him.

They stayed like that - drifting in and out of sleep - until it was _bright and early_.

_**So, whad you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it and there should be another chapter. I don't know when, but hopefully soon ;)**_

_**-jamieraygun (Bailey)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the final chapter of this story, guys! This one was really fun to write and I hope y'all enjoy it :) And do not worry...there will definitely be more Jamie x Eddie stories down the line...I just love them to pieces!**_

_**I do not own anything lol..**_

"Ya know," Jamie said sleepily as he began to stir on Eddie's floor - slowly waking up. "I didn't think this is what we meant when we said 'bright and early'." Jamie joked, sleep coating his voice.

Eddie mumbled something and curled up into herself more, just not willing to wake up at the moment.

Jamie laughed as he sat up, causing her to sit up in the process. Somehow, the two of them had ended up laying on the floor, her beside him but slightly on top of him as well. "Come on, Eddie." Jamie said, shaking her gently. "We gotta go to work today."

"No." Eddie pouted like a child, her eyes tightly shut as she crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant way.

Jamie laughed even more. "Come on, Eddie!" He nudged her playfully. "Get off me!"

"With all them sibblings you got, you can't manage to push me off?" She slurred, her eyes not as tightly shut now.

"That a challenge, Janko?" Jamie asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I don't know, Reagan. What did it sound like to you?"

Jamie could tell she was more awake now by the way she was trying to hide the fact that she was smirking.

"I think it sounded like a challenge." He said simply, smiling as he placed his hands on her waist. "Challenge accepted!" He exclaimed as he rolled over with her.

She squealed as he did - her eyes popping open and a laugh escaping her lips as she landed softly on the ground in front of him - not as close as they had been but not too far away either.

Jamie laughed along with Eddie for a bit before they both heard her stomach grumble.

"You hungry?" Jamie asked, glancing down at her stomach before looking back up into her eyes.

She smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Always, Reagan."

Jamie laughed as he stood, pulling her up to her feet behind him. They both all but ran to the kitchen, both telepathically knowing it was going to be a race to see who could get to the eggs in the refrigerator first.

Jamie laughed as Eddie pushed him aside and he bumped against the counter. He just watched her as she hastily opened the door and grabbed the carton of eggs. Smiling triumphantly, she turned to him - handing him the gray egg carton that was designed to hold a dozen eggs but now held around five.

Jamie shook his head and reached for the carton, his fingers brushing against Eddie's briefly before Eddie let go of the carton and walked around Jamie to get a frying pan out of the cabinet behind him.

Jamie looked around her small kitchen, spotting the oven. He made his was over to it as Eddie appeared beside him with a bowl and a pan.

"Scrambled?" He asked, taking the bowl from her hands as she began digging around in a drawer for a wisk.

"Pfft, duh." She rolled her eyes playfully as Jamie began to crack the remaining eggs from the carton into the bowl.

Jamie laughed, shaking his head as he finished cracking all the eggs into the bowl. "You wanna stir?" He asked, offering her the wisk playfully.

She just looked up at him, a smile twitching on her lips as she shook her head. "Nahh. I'll let you give it a go. You are my guest, after all."

"Alright." Jamie nodded as he began to wisk the eggs to perfection.

Meanwhile, Eddie walked over to her refrigerator and opened the freezer in search of some of the frozen breakfast foods she kept in there. "Pancakes or waffles?" She asked, briefly glancing behind her at Jamie.

"Oh, waffles, definitely." Jamie answered as if it wasn't even a question. "You got syrup?"

"Do I have syrup." Eddie mocked, rolling her eyes as she pulled the eggo waffles out of the freezer.

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to Eddie Janko - my pretty, food loving partner." Jamie smirked, unaware until it was too late that he had let the 'pretty' part slip.

Eddie couldn't help but smile a bit at his words, her stomach feeling butterfly-ish. She didn't push it, though. She just nodded and began to prepare the waffles. "That's right."

After they had finished making breakfast, they piled the plates up on her kitchen table and took a seat infront of them.

"Geez, Jamie!" Eddie exclaimed as she scooped up another spoonful of eggs. "How did you make these eggs this good? They're _eggs_, for crying out loud. Shouldn't they all taste the same?" She asked as she chewed.

Jamie laughed as he shoveled some into his mouth as well. "Reagan family secret."

Eddie stopped and just looked at him. "You Reagans even have secrets for _eggs_?"

Jamie just shrugged, holding her gaze as he placed another forkful of food into his mouth.

Eddie just shook her head and continued eating.

"What surprises me is these waffles." Jamie shook his head, cutting his second waffle up. "They're _amazing_."

"Thanks." Eddie laughed, shaking her head as she watched him shove food in his mouth like she had been the at the buffet.

The buffet...the night before. All of a sudden, Eddie wanted to talk about last night.

She wanted to thank him.

"Jamie?" She asked quietly, her fork clicking against her plate as she rested her hand from eating so she could talk.

"Hmm?" Jamie asked, still stuffing waffles into his mouth.

It was hard for Eddie to remain serious with her handsome partner eating like an animal just a mere two or three feet infront of her - but it had to be done. At least, in her mind it did.

Eddie cleared her throat. "I just - I just wanted to thank you for coming over last night."

He stopped with his fork and looked up at her - now chewing slowly.

"I mean - you didn't have to do that. You didn't have to come over here and - _sleep with me on the floor_." She laughed a bit, scratching the back of her neck as she looked down at her breakfast. "You're my partner - being my psychiatrist isn't in your job description."

"Maybe not, but being a friend is." Jamie answered as her blue eyes looked up to find his. "I was glad to come and help you, Eddie. I'm glad you called me to help you get through the night."

Eddie nodded, becoming a bit misty eyed. "I'm - I'm just glad you are like you are."

Jamie wasn't quite sure what she meant, but her had a pretty good idea. He reached across the table, resting his hand over hers. "I'll do whatever I can to help you get through this, Eddie."

A small tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded. "Thank you, Jamie."

"No problem." He smiled, rubbing his fingertips lightly over her hand before the both if them continued eating. Jamie kept his hand where it was the whole time they were eating. Eddie's fingers began to brush his as well as she ate.

Eddie smiled because she knew that she could get through this. She knew that it would be hard, but with Jamie's support, she also knew that she would eventually be getting through this.

**_Well, what did you guys think? Good ending or what? I love every single one of you guys who reviews and favorites and follows...even those of you who just read. It makes me happy :) Keep it up!_**

**_-jamieraygun (Bailey) xx_**


End file.
